The present invention relates to an ignition apparatus for an internal combustion engine, in which apparatus an input voltage applied to a primary coil thereof is converted to a high-voltage to be supplied to a spark plug.
Each of conventional ignition apparatus an disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Nos. 63-177668 and 64-8580 has a universal joint on a high-voltage connector extending between an ignition coil and a socket for a spark plug so that the high-voltage connector can be bent at the universal joint.
Another conventional ignition apparatus as disclosed in Publication of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 3-257908 has a bobbin in which a primary coil is arranged and on which a plurality of grooves are formed, an electrically conductive output terminal which is fixed to an end of the bobbin and is connected to a high-voltage terminal, and a secondary coil which is wound from another end of the bobbin to the end of the bobbin to be connected electrically to the output terminal at the end of the bobbin so that a high-voltage is supplied from the secondary coil to the high-voltage terminal.